Love and Mafioso Teens
by ninja.lover.556
Summary: My name is Misora Sawada and don't forget it, I hate repeating myself. My personality is a total 180 considering who my parents are. And yes my parents are Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sawada.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Un-beta'ed, and i don't own anything.**

Chapter one

Summary:

My name is Misora Sawada and don't forget it, I hate repeating myself. My personality is a total 180 considering who my parents are. Having a father who left you and your mom for four years, only calling every now and then makes me resent him. My mother is a nice lady, only second to grandmother Nana. I always make sure she gets to see my father once a month, so I work. And yes, my parents are Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sawada.

…

The name I was given at birth is Misora Sawada, and that's been my name for 16 years.

12 years believing that my life was normal enough, and the last four doing everything I could to protect my mother and the children that live in this town.

You see, I'm in a gang.

But it's more like a vigilante group, but we use harsher ways to protect the peace. We use guns, knives, and anything that can be used as a weapon. We never harm the children of Nami Mori, my mother and her friends, or anyone we deem as worthy. We ourselves know that we are not the nicest people in the world. But we aren't very bad either.

We fight, we win some, and we lose some. That's how the fight process works.

Sometimes there's someone who sells drugs in our town, they are never seen or heard of again. Someone threatening the lives of the children with a fight with another gang, they are never seen again or heard of again. Issues concerning gangs and mafia are directly reported to me, or Ryuu Hibari in his Reception room at Nami Mori High.

If you guessed that Ryuu Hibari is the product of Kyoya Hibari, you are correct. He's the byproduct of Kyoya Hibari and Chrome Hibari. Ryuu Hibari is the leader of the discipline committee at the High school and he has a little sister, but she's only 5 and is in Italy with his parents. He's the one who makes sure that all footage and documents are erased that ties us to the mafia and gang world. He's 17.

But most people, at first glance, can see that we are fighters. They can see that we are also survivors.

They just don't know how much we survived for them.

…

The leaders of the gang are the smartest and strongest.

That's Ryuu and I.

The subordinates or followers we have are the discipline committee and anyone I've made acquaintances with. Some of the acquaintances I make don't really get along.

But I'll be truthful, we hate each other.

Down to the core of our souls; one of the many acquaintances I've made are one of my father's guardians' kid. His name is Azuma Rokudo; the one and only child of Mukuro Rokudo. The aftermath of one night stands between his father and a woman in Japan, or so I've read through detailed reports from Ryuu's detective work. He is the leader of the Kokuyo gang that's located mostly in the West part of Nami Mori; while he does his work there, he is friends with the children at the orphanage in our part of town; but mostly with a little child named Misa. He's also 17.

Misa is the child you'd least expect to be an orphan, she's always happy and optimistic. She and the other children there believe we are super heroes for always protecting them and keeping them safe from the dangers in town. While the adults there give us dirty looks from time to time, they know we know that they are thankful for us. She's like the mother hen of the orphanage, keeping the other kids happy and making sure they don't fight. She's about 5.

Another acquaintance I've managed to make is a girl named Lavina (I don't hate her), she's Hayato's and Haru's eldest child. She has two other siblings that stay with her father and mother in Italy while she school's in Japan. She doesn't know I'm in a gang though, she just thinks I'm on the discipline committee as a secretary. I hate lying to her, but she lies to me too. She reports anything about me, what I've told her, except about my relationship status, to my father. She's one of my closer acquaintances because; she's the only one I can ask about girly things, she's extremely smart and goes to Midori, the all-girl school. She's 16, like me.

…

Annoying people – specifically Ryuu- is my favorite past time. He always reacts different, sometimes he hits me (to which I hurt him back), sometimes he ignores me, and sometimes he just kisses me. I forgot to mention, we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

It's weird, I mean, we hate each other to a point where I'll ignore him for days, but we sometimes do the corny things together. Like going to an Italian restaurant and kissing each other when eating spaghettis, or going to the Cinemas and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

But this time, I'm annoying him by being _quiet._ Like quiet enough that you could hear each other breaths.

His eyebrow keeps twitching; I think it'll fall off, so I giggle a bit. He stands up abruptly and glares at me sitting on his leather sofa. I still be quiet, and watch him come over to me amused, and sits next to me, still using his ever famous 'bone chilling' glare that he uses on students.

It's not working.

I have built up a defense against his glares after so many years of knowing him.

Smiling, I leave the room and run out of the building before he could explode on me, sigh, teasing him is so much fun.

'It's only 10:59 and it's only Sunday, I'm going to go eat.' I thought, changing my course, heading towards the closest place with food.

…

Walking into the local sushi shop, I grab an already made bento from the refrigerated area and went to the till; everyone moves so I could go first.

I place my item on the counter, and look at my cashier. Quickly portraying the profile of him I read a few weeks ago, we are not acquaintances.

'The cashier today is Akira Yamamoto, Takeshi Yamamoto and Italia Yamamoto's first born son. He's currently living with his Grandfather, Tsuyoshi, to help him because, well he's getting old. He got here about 3 weeks ago and he currently has a crush on Hayato's girl. He's 18 and graduated high school in Italy, has a report about me.' I thought with a blank face.

I gave him enough money for my bento and went to the park, not aware of the slanted stare he gives me when I left.

…

Akira's POV~

'So that's dad's friend's daughter, the new Vongola boss.' I thought before helping the other customers.

'I hope _they _know what they are doing, she looks like trouble. Not like what the profile I was given says.' I thought putting on a smile and giving the customer his change.

…

Back to Misora~

The park is a soothing place, where I could go and enjoy watching the children play, and I could eat. Sometimes I end up sharing food with the children, but I don't mind. Because they are just children and I love them. And they make me smile, like how my mother smiles when hugging me.

The reason why I must love them is because; well I was a lonely child like some of them are, before. I never made friends before the age of 6 and I was always pushed away when I tried to make friends with the other children. I was always laughed at, but I had my mom and she always told me to love the other kids. Though I don't like most people, I love children. Their laughter, their imagination, their creativity and their kindness, I don't see as much kindness in the world I am in a lot.

I sat on the ground, listening to the soft wind, when I started thinking.

'Of course as a child, I believed my father was the best father ever, because he always came home and made me and my mom happy.' I thought with a faint smile.

'After a while, his visits became shorter and less frequent because his 'job' made him move to Italy and my mom wanted to stay. He visited us once and a while until I was eleven, then the visits stopped. I suppose I have a grudge against him for that. He calls, asking to speak with me, I don't, and I let my mother talk with him.' I began frowning a bit, before putting on a blank poker face.

'It was a few months after my 12th birthday, when the bank put a thirty day notice on our house. My mother at the time was low on cash, my father's recent check bounced, so we were basically broke. I told her 'Not to worry, I had it covered.' I really didn't though.' I began remembering her fake smile and her tired eyes.

'It was then, that's when I first stepped foot into the crime filled world I now live in. Taking jobs I am not proud of, making people owe their debts, and other 'small fry' jobs the gang I was in could think of. By two weeks I made enough money for my mother to pay the house and for our food. She never questioned me, but the look in her eyes when I gave her the cash; she already knew what I did.' I remember it all; all the blood stains I had on my hands, all the cries of mercy, the fallen look in my mother's eyes.

'We never spoke of what happened then, and we still don't, but that incident was fatal for me. I was in, and I was to never go back to being a 'normal' pre teen again. Not after what I saw and did.' After my final thought I was lying down, feeling the grass with my finger tips.

I feel light headed, turning to face the children, a pair of tall legs went into my sight for a mere moment, before everything was fuzzy and turned black. I must have forgotten to take my medicine.

…

I woke up in my room, where everything is a mess, and Ryuu lying next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

Sighing, I nudged him.

"I don't wanna mom… never mind…. My birdie…" is the response I was given by a sleepy Ryuu.

Contraire to what many believe, Ryuu Hibari has a childish side to match his demon side, though it only shows when he's sleeping. And unlike his father, he is a deep sleeper.

Ticked off, I nudged him harder.

He still slept, only turned the other way.

Finally done with his sleepy shit, I pushed him off the bed, onto my messy floor.

Pulling himself off the floor, Ryuu turned his head towards me and gave me a dark glare. Unfazed I gave him a peace sign before a rant I knew was coming started.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take your pills? You know what would happen if you didn't. Yet you still forget. Do know what would happen to me if you _die? _And don't say you won't, I know the effects of the poison you were given last mission." His dark glare still very present; but it seems like it softened, just a smidge.

"I know very well what the after effects are. I know they could kill me, it's not as if I choose to forget, it just happens. I won't say I'll be alright, because I won't be for a while. At least until two weeks; and I know it would hurt you, like it would hurt my mom and the children and my close acquaintances. And it was either me or that little boy that got injected last week." I stated looking at him in the eyes. Such beautiful, magnificent, deep purple eyes he has.

Looking away, Ryuu sighed softly.

I got up and we walked to the kitchen so Ryuu can cook us breakfast.

...

Waiting and listening to the pancakes cooking is making me quite hungry.

Going on my Iphone and checking my texts, I noticed that my technician, Ichigo, sent me a message back saying: THE GAS IS PLACED AND IS WAITING FOR YOUR COMMAND TO GO. Which she wrote in capital letters because it is important, so I sent back: Thanks, and take a day to relax.

…

Ichigo is the best person to go to for fixing or making things. She's extremely smart but shy and modest. She's the one who helps me plan stuff and manages my money I make, via underground world. She's like my closest acquaintance, maybe my friend. She's turning seventeen in three days, on September 29.

…

Looking up from my phone, I can see that the food is done. Stabbing two pancakes with my fork and putting them on my plate, I can tell that this is going to be a good day.

Before I could swallow my first mouthful of pancake, that was now mushy, I heard Ryuu say something that made me very _aggravated._

"Oh yeah, your mom called and she said 'Tell Sora-chan that her father, his co-workers and their wives, and I are coming home tonight, we are just boarding the plane, bye- bye and clean the house."

Queue my good day vibes dying.


	2. awkward

**Disclaimer and warnings: #1: I don't own KHR and probs never will. #2 this is unbeta'ed**

* * *

After cleaning the house, Ryuu went to school and I went to my job.

I don't go to school in person; I just take the online classes that Nami Mori provides for teens who are unable to go to the classes. Like me, I have to work for the extra money for the orphanage and my mother's plane tickets to Italy. It's amazing that Lavina hasn't noticed I haven't been to my classes at the school.

Walking into the very popular café, that I work at, I went to the back to get changed into my uniform of this week; red riding hood.

I work in an extremely popular cafe, known for its regularly changed uniforms and pretty waitresses. Our cafe is one where we welcome anyone basically. From newborns to the elderly, we serve pretty much anyone. Except that they can't be too loud or can't bring pets inside.

* * *

'There are twenty waitresses that work for this cafe, and only three fucking came in! Are you fucking me? Those bitches.' I thought violently but walked towards the chef and clipped the next ten orders on the spinning thing and took two trays that had three orders on each.

Placing them at the correct tables, I went to get the other tray and put those orders on the correct tables.

Sighing at my pathetic coworkers, I look at the clock; it's 3:10 p.m.

'Only twenty minutes left until my shift is over, come on Misora, you can handle this.' I thought before grabbing someone's hand touched my shoulder.

"Yes." I snarled at the person, who touched me; I'm not in a very good mood.

"T-there's s-s-someone on table 13 at the back a-asking f-for y-you-u." The stuttering mess of a petite waitress said.

"Okay, just take this tea and give it to table 19, and take the next order to table 45." I told her, not really waiting for her answer before heading to the back.

* * *

"What are you doing here." I blandly said to Ryuu.

"I came to eat." He said back, looking into the menu he received when he arrived.

"I knew that, I meant what the hell are you, doing _here_ when you should be at school, doing school related things." I huffed somewhat irritated he decided to come here and see me at work.

"I was hungry and thought 'maybe my girlfriend wanted to see my magnificent face? I should go to her at work; after all, she works at a cafe.' So I told Rin to take care of the delinquents and the paperwork, jumped from my office's window, landed on a tree, took the motorcycle, drove here, and now here I am, answering your questions." His deep voice said, seemingly amused with me or my outfit. He looks at me standing and checks me out. He doesn't even hide the fact he's checking me out. Looking from my head to my toes and back up again, he smirks. Then he grabs my ass; like full cupped my ass; not even caring for the flabbergasted reactions from the other customers around us.

I can feel myself blushing at his actions, before I pushed his hand away like it was fire. I took a quick look around us and I can see the awkward expressions in everyone who witnessed what happened.

"Shut up and just tell me what you what, food wise." I say knowing he would respond with a highly perverted answer.

He frowns and ended up ordering iced tea with an ice cream sundae, made specifically by me; because I can't cook.

* * *

I leave my job with a terrific amount of embarrassment and anger at what Ryuu did. He does some kind of shit that makes me mad whenever he comes to my jobs.

Seeing him now will only increase my anger at him so I take a walk-hike-journey towards one of my favorite places of the world.

The orphanage of Nami Mori; though it isn't very huge compared to other orphanages in Japan, I personally think it has the worlds nicest kids.

Walking in the gates produces a bell sound that every child who lives here knows – a visitor is here.

One of the 50 children that live here saw me come in and shouted to every child inside the house to come out and see who came.

Misa, the mother hen, squawked at the children to not pile on me because I was probably tired from work.

The children nodded their heads at her gloomily, and began to trudge themselves back inside.

Not wanting to see them cry, I suggested that we could go inside and watch a movie. They all came to life with happiness so fast and ran towards the movie room that was newly constructed. Misa and I sighed at the same time before walking to the same room and discovered that they were fighting over what movie to watch.

I ended up making us- all of the ones who were still awake- watch a whole season of Courage the Cowardly Dog.

* * *

After tucking almost all of the children in, I went to Misa's room. Her room was the second prettiest room in the entire orphanage, the first being Nina's, she's six months. Walking in silently, I tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and closed the light.

These children are my light in the darkness.

* * *

'It's 12 in the morning and the sky chooses now to rain?! Fuck me.' I thought, scowling at the damn sky and its dark clouds as I felt the rain drops start to drizzle across my face.

'Maybe I should call Ryuu to pick me up... no I'm still mad at him' I determinedly thought, with my new determination I began walking faster towards my house.

* * *

Bright headlights stopped my journey to my house.

Bright headlights and Ryuu's black motorcycle stopped me.

Walking around it, ignoring him, I continued walking as if there was no rain pouring and no Ryuu to bug me.

'Yes, no Ryuu. No rain, no nothing. Except me and the road to my house.' I thought before _Ryuu_ opened his mouth.

"Are you still mad at me?" he shouted but I gave him no response, fully trying to block him out.

"If you are still mad at me, I'm sorry. I thought it would make you laugh, okay? I'm sorry." His deep voice rang throughout the street; the only other noises are the rain pounding on every solid object and his motor cycle running.

I stopped walking and turned around, flipped him off and began walking again. I could hear his sigh of relief despite the rain and smiled a bit. He knows I'm not terribly mad, just a little from my response.

I'm still a little mad but he offers me a ride anyway, I accept and off we go, towards my house that I thought was empty, because the lights were all turned off.

We were both shocked when they turned on in the middle of our make out session when I was up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

* * *

**Thank you to ****uniquemangalover, Nightstar09, Chocolate-Tama, and Guest-chan (BTW I ADDED THE CHAN) for your follows/ reviews/ alerts. You people made me have inspiration for this chapter. Now worries to the readers who read my other story, I am just taking a break off it because well I am feeling like I need a break. Don't hate me okay? **

**LOVE YOU FUCKERS ALL TO THE NEXT UNIVERSE AND BACK BITCHES, YOURS TRULEY NINJA LOVER 556.**


End file.
